The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to gain applied to display an image or image frame on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use electronic displays to provide visual representations of information by displaying one or more images. Such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission from display pixels based at least in part on image data, which indicates target characteristics of the image. For example, image data may indicate target luminance of specific color components, such as a green component, a blue component, and/or a red component, at various points (e.g., image pixels) in the image.
Relying on blending (e.g., averaging) of the color components, the electronic display may enable perception of various colors in the image. For example, blending the green component, the blue component, and the red components at various luminance levels may enable perception of a range of colors from black to white. To facilitate controlling luminance of the color components, each display pixel in the electronic display may include one or more sub-pixels, which each controls luminance of one color component. For example, a display pixel may include a red sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and/or a green sub-pixel.
In some instances, image data corresponding with an image to be displayed on an electronic display may be generated by an image data source. Since electronic displays often have a rectangular shape, the image data source may generate image data corresponding to a rectangular image. However, in some instances, an electronic display may be implemented with a non-rectangular display region. Nevertheless, to facilitate operational flexibility, the image data source may generate the image data, for example, with little or no consideration of display region shape implemented in an electronic display.